


Life

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories can be painful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life

The others couldn't understand why if she was the embodiment of Sloth that she should remain busy, she had no choice. When she allowed herself to slow the memories seemed to find her.

She could see a house on a hill, clothes on a line and two small children looking up at her. She felt something deep within her for a man with glasses and blonde hair. A life that was nothing like the one she had.

If she stopped the memories would taunt her with whispers of a life that she was unable to have and yet still craved.


End file.
